1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to method and apparatus for applying discrete strips of material to a longitudinally extending web and has utility in applying strips of elastic material to a longitudinally moving web of material as is carried out, for example, in the manufacture of disposable diapers, panty garments and the like.
2. Description Of Related Art
The use of a stationary mandrel around which a longitudinally travelling web is helically wound is disclosed in the art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,244 to P. T. Jackson, Jr., and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,202 to H. W. Hirschy. In the systems disclosed in these patents, a second web or a plurality of threads is superimposed over a travelling base web which is helically wound about the mandrel. A rotating creel or carrier is orbited about the longitudinal axis of the mandrel and carries dispensing means to feed the second web or plurality of threads over the travelling base web. Each of these patents further discloses the use of a slitter knife to cut the overlaid web or threads.
U.S Pat. No. 4,479,836 to W. E. Dickover, et al discloses a method for continuous or intermittent securing of a moving elastic member or band to a moving web of disposable diaper components along a longitudinal axis or seam of a travelling web, as illustrated, for example, in FIG. 15 thereof. The elastic strips in the system disclosed in this patent are applied over a single wide sheet which subsequently is cut into discrete web articles, or alternatively, the elastic strips are applied over a plurality of side-by-side aligned webs travelling in a parallel direction (column 12, line 15 et seq.).